


Alone

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: Scorpion didn’t have time to feel lonely.
Kudos: 8





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do this thing sometimes in which I get a character and a random prompt and try to get something done in a few minutes. This one was for Hanzo and the prompt “alone”. Originally posted on tumblr.

Scorpion didn’t have time to feel lonely. He was too busy with his revenge, and even after it was done (without giving him anything near the feeling of closure he believed it would), he served Quan Chi, and there was always something to do.

He didn’t have time to feel lonely and shouldn’t even be able to, not being a human anymore, but the nights in Netherrealm were long as no one there needed to sleep. Scorpion liked to lay down regardless, an habit from his old life, and that made the nights even longer for him. He would look at the empty spot at his side, once occupied by someone very dear. He would never see her again, never hear his baby crying because something startled him. His friends were all gone, in some better place, he hoped. The people he grew up with, who knew who he was behind his work facade, who he spent so much time together, training, laughing, sometimes grieving... he would never see them again.

Hanzo Hasashi had died with them. There was no one left to remember him as he truly was, and now he was not the same anymore.

Scorpion sometimes just wished he could form one connection, a single one, like the ones he had with his family and clan. To find one friend who he could show his true self to. But all around him were demons and other servants of Quan Chi. Even if there was someone among them who was capable of being his friend, it wasn’t as if they had the time for such things. There was always something to do.


End file.
